transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Independent Victory
As the autobots of Detroit gear up to celebrate their first Independence Day on Earth, trouble stirrs as a pair of unlikely miscreants join forces. It's up to old and new friends to secure victory or hail a dark era. Synopsis Part 1 Somewhere in Mission city, construction workers were given the run for their money as a group of earthbound decepticons rampage the area. Arguing ensues among the low ranks as they charge in to have fun. However, as Jetlag soars overhead, he spots opposing threat as the autobots of Mission City charge in to crash the party. Through anger, Anchorbait fires at a truck with it's occupants still within the cab. With a strike, the truck was thrown into the air where it fell to the ground on it's hood. It's passengers escape sound. As the two factions make contact and wage war, the autobots start to get the upper hand, however they were soon beat to the ground by a new arrival. Barely concious, Blockade listens in to Rickshaw and the new decepticon, , as they team up. Seeing this as a disaster waiting to happen, the aging autobot leader fled the scene with his crew to contact their Detroit connections. While in Detroit, Sari gives the autobots a lesson in American history, leaving clueless about such customs and being.. Ratchet. However, in a nearby Highschool. Surge was knee deep in testing, atleast till she was PM'd by Blockade who insisted she hear him out. She failed to keep the hologram under wraps due to Mudslinger pushing his way in to contact her, letting the cat out of the bag about the urgency. Proclaiming that Rickshaw joined forces with a dude that harbors a chick's name. Taking it as an emergency, and correcting her teacher about the finer points in high-tech, she evacuates the school to handle the situation. As Surge takes her leave, somewhere atop a skyscraper in the middle of downtown Detroit, the decepticons have arrived, observing the area. They show further brotherly love towards each other before departing as their leader takes off into the city. Their peaceful drive towards autobot headquarters to relay the intercepted message however is interupted as Rickshaw initiates a ploy to drag out not only Surge and partner, but as well as the local denizens of the city. Separating to take on the rampaging decepticons, Surge finds herself saving a local punk teenager from being squished by Anchorbait. With the teenager in tow, they find Sparkshot in a spot of trouble as he faced off with Starscream, only to be overpowered by the hulking arrogance. Having ordered the young Bj to get Sparkshot out of the area, she confronts Starscream, stalling him from a near fatal blow to Sparkshot. However, her plans to escape unharmed go awry as she was grabbed by the decepticon as she fired her canon at him. With her in custody, Starscream had leverage above the autobots as he wagered her safety in exchange for the Allspark and any component. Realizing their butts were handed to them, Prime pulls the group out of battle for strategic reasons, leaving a rather miffed Bj on his hands as he demands that they save Surge. Appearances In no specific order Rickshaw Relapse Anchorbait Jetlag Speedbump Blockade Mudslinger Sparkshot Terrance Surge Bj Quotes "Ahh, Starscream. Been many mega cycles since we've last crossed paths hasn't it? Still chasing ghosts?" "I see all these years of being earthbound has made you soft. You can hardly keep up with four puny autobots." "Oh I'm still the same old decepticon you remember years back, Cousin. And never forget that I was the one who shot down the Mobius when you're puny ship couldn't even dent it." —Like all family cliques, Rickshaw shows his affection towards his cousin the only way he knows how. "So, what's the point of this "Independent's day"?" "It's Independence Day. And the day we celebrate our freedom. With fireworks, explosions, the whole shibang!" "Sounds like a noisy earth custom to me." "It is. But that's what makes it fun!" —'Sari' tries to explain American history. "Gah! Blockade? Wh--I told you not to contact me between 7-3 in that order!" "Terrance, disaster is on the brink of dawn." "Yea! Rickshaw teamed up with some dude harboring a chick's name!" —'Blockade' and Mudslinger drop the bomb rather shreudly. "So this is Detroit?" "Puh, just another lousy earth city." "Imagine how much damage we could cause!"is smacked in the back of his head by Relapse "Always hard wired for destruction. There is more to living than destroying everything in sight imbecile." "I was programmed for it. It's what I do best." "Will yawl can it? We got a mission." "Yea yea, destroy the city, draw out the forces, blah blah blah. Ever get the feeling our job has become a little repetitive?" "Right then... Let's go." —Every squad has their malfunctions. "Rickshaw joined forces with a formidable foe. He fears the worst if they get the upper hand." "So then, shouldn't we head for Mission city?" "We could, we should, but no. They departed for Detroit. Mentioning something about an Allspark." "The Allspark? We should seek the others then." "What exactly is the Allspark? This is something new to me." "The Allspark is what brought life on Cybertron. And the cause of the Great War. If Blockade has reason to worry about this, then so should we." —'Surge' confesses her lack of knowledge of the AllSpark. "gets rear ended by AnchorbaitDude! Watch where you're--crap.." "Ugly bug.holds the stunned teenager up for a closer look" "Dude, you need a tictac.." —First impressions are everything, something Bj found out when one meets a decepticon face to.. face. "So, who exactly is this Sparkshot?" "Sparkshot is my best friend, and partner." "Dude, you mingle with giant destructive robots?!" "Doesn't everybody?" —'Surge' and Bj finally get a moment to introduce each other. "I'll distract ugly away from Sparkshot, you get Sparkshot out when his attention is turned to me." "Right. Wait, what? How do I get a sixtyfive ton robot off the front of city hall?" "I dunno, just.. hot wire a car, truck, or something. You can hot wire a car right?" "Me? Pfft, course I can. I've taken cars on joy rides many times." —Lying to impress a girl always causes problems, something Bj lears the hard way. "You obviously forget who the superior beings of this planet are." "You've a high and mighty mouth insect. You no doubt have no idea who you're dealing with." "Course I do. I'm dealing with a 'dude that harbors a chick's name'." —In the events of pissing off Starscream, one might want to reconsider possible surrender. "You're not seriously going to listen to that loose canon are ya?!" "Surge will be fine. She always gets out of these kinds of situations." "But what if she can't?" "Then we form a plan." —'Bj' begins to doubt the greatness that surrounds these giant autonomous robotics. Hidden References Minor, or Major references to other and Real-world influences found in the fanfiction. See if you can spot them in the fiction before spoiling the surprise. Transformers References *The paragraph in which Speedbump drives by an alley and transforms is a scene from the 2007 movie. *Hot wiring a Tow Truck is also context from the 2007 movie *The phrase that Bj spray painted among the wall Are All Dead is a recurring phrase in Transformer comics. Real-world influences *As Anchorbait slugs a truck, it is clearly derived from the movie Volcano in which magma bombs capsize a truck, sending it hurtling into the sky and landing on its hood. *Bj's line; "Dude, you need a tictac.."; is taken from context from the movie Good Burger. *like in the fiction A New Threat Emerges, Anchorbait is smacked in the back of the head. This action is not necessarily new, as it was seen first hand in NCIS and is a common gag. *The paragraph in which Blockade appears via Hologram is from a famous scene from an even popular series of movies Star wars. *The teacher clearly mirrors Mr. Barken of Kim Possible. *As Blockade throws a missile into the sky, only to later explode, it is clearly a scene riff from DragonballZ's Freiza saga. *Though it is unclear, the scene in which seismic tremors are viewed in a puddle is a famous scene from Jurassic Park. *The Mobius is the name of Blockade's star cruiser/Scout ship and the name of several other items as well. Most likely it was named after Silent Mobius an Anime series. Miscellaneous trivia *Bj is modled after Sock & Jamie. *Though Surge is commonly the damsel in distress, Bj was designed to not only be there as technical back up but also to lighten the situation, making Surge appear to be less of a bumbling heroin. *This however won't be Bj's first and final appearance, as plans are being made to include him in Transformers 3000/'Inner Spark' as a tag-a-long joe. Deleted Content Like all text and scripts, there is deleted content. These are only a few of collected content deleted from the original script of '''Independent Victory'.'' *Originally, the plot was to have Optimus Prime knocked unconcious and taken hostage. Thus the plot would take on a Capture the flag motif. *Among other quotes which were deleted included Jeff Goldblum's famous line Must go faster and Colnel John "Hannibal" Smith's famous line Next time you think you want to take someone out, don't get yourself a good squad. Get yourself a Team. *Another deleted Scene was to have a truck flung at the teens evading a miffed Rickshaw and the accompanying phrase Holy Truck! *Sadly alot of content was deleted due to it being uncoresponding with the context. One such famous scene that was to be included was to be a mirrored scene from Live free and die hard in which Rickshaw would be knocked out of the sky due to a van having struck him after hitting a median. Category: Fan Fiction